


Sanji x Reader Zoro's sister

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, Platonic Love, Romance, Siblings, Zoro is a great big brother, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: The Strawhats stopped at a spring island when Zoro got the letter. No one had expected it, but Zoro looked like he had been waiting for it. The letter brought a smile to his lips."My sister is here. She wants to meet you all."





	Sanji x Reader Zoro's sister

The Strawhats stopped at a spring island when Zoro got the letter. No one had expected it, but Zoro looked like he had been waiting for it. The letter brought a smile to his lips. 

"My sister is here. She wants to meet you all." 

That's how they found themselves standing in the common square of the island, looking out for what they assumed would be a female Zoro. Sanji had lamented that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to swoon after her, considering the jerk the Marimo was. She was probably just like him. 

"Oi, Zoro!" 

Everyone turned their heads to see a very beautiful girl jogging up to them with a sword on her hip and they instantly knew it was Zoro's sister. Though she had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, the way she carried herself and the sword was too much of an indication.

He met her halfway, pulling her into a tight hug. He picked her up and she held tightly to him, smiling wide and pulling back. 

"Whoa, Zoro! You look way stronger! We have to spar before I leave!" Zoro nodded, ruffling her hair. She swatted his hand away and turned, realizing all the eyes on her and suddenly she felt a little sheepish. 

"Uh, hi! I'm Roronoa (Y/n)! It's nice to meet you all! Zoro has told me a lot about you guys!" 

Sanji felt himself swoon instantly. She was beautiful. She seemed strong too, if she instantly asked the Marimo for a sparring match. Sanji was smitten instantly. 

"My dear, your beauty is so captivating, I can't help but-" 

"Oh, you must be Sanji! It's so nice to meet you!" She said cheerily, sticking her hand out to shake, but Sanji just stared for a moment. Zoro was glaring from behind her, so Sanji just took her hand for a firm handshake. 

"I want to spar with you, too. Nii-san says you're really strong." That got Sanji's attention and he smirked at Zoro, who just grumbled something about little sisters. 

"Oh? What else has he told you?" 

 

She got along with everyone in the crew. She would tell them all stories about what she had been doing while training as a swordsman. 

"And out of nowhere, a vice admiral shows up! I knew I was fighting marines, but I didn't expect someone like that!" 

Dinner had long since been ate but they all sat around while listening to (Y/n)'s stories. She'd told them that she knew most of what they'd done since she always kept tabs on her brother. Whether through the newspaper or the letters they sent back and forth, she always knew what they were up to. 

Sanji watched her excitedly talk about her adventures and leaned on the palm of his hand, just taking her in. She was much better at expressing her emotions than Zoro was and she didn't seem to get as angry as he did. Luffy had interrupted her a few times and she just let him, answering his questions and commenting on things he would say. 

He honestly couldn't believe they were related. She was like a goddess to him. 

And of course, Zoro had noticed. He was very perceptive and he had wanted to see how each of his nakama felt about his sister. After all, he adored her as much as he did Luffy. So he watched the others while they interacted with his sister and he was not surprised to find Sanji watching her closely. He was surprised to see that Sanji wasn't drooling or flirting with her constantly. Just smiling and laughing at her antics. Like a normal person. It unnerved him. 

Sanji felt Zoro's gaze and turned, seeing that the swordsman was indeed looking at him. Zoro looked between Sanji, then (Y/n), then back at Sanji like a silent question. Sanji went still, then sighed and nodded, looking back at the beauty before him. 

She was squishing Luffy's face with Usopp when she caught Sanji's eye. Sanji wondered what power the Roronoas had to just know these things. But then she smiled at him and he felt his brain turn to mush, a warm smile spreading on his face. 

Zoro snorted and covered his face with his hand before turning back to his sister. 

"It's getting late." He explained, watching how her face fell and she turned back to Luffy. 

"Aww, but I don't want to go to bed yet." She whined, both their captain and (Y/n) giving Zoro the puppy dog eyes and watching his resolve crumble. But Nami was having none of it. 

"Come on! You all need to rest up for getting supplies tomorrow. Come on, (Y/n). You can sleep in the girl's cabin with Robin and I." Zoro silently thanked her, knowing that he had been dragged into one too many bad ideas by his little sister and those puppy dog eyes. 

 

The next morning came and Sanji was up bright and early, going about his task of getting breakfast started when the door to the galley opened. Automatically assuming the worst, Sanji turned to yell at Luffy only to be stopped by bright (e/c) eyes looking curiously at the food he was making. 

"It smells amazing. What is it?" 

Sanji faltered in his movements but returned to chopping the vegetables for the food. She was standing so close and Sanji felt his face heating up. 

"It's a special type of omelet that I learned to make while working at the Baratie." He answered, whisking up more eggs since feeding the crew took a large amount of everything. 

"Whoa, really? I was there not that long ago! Zeff-san is an amazing chef! He made me this... uhm," She paused, scrunching up her nose as she tried to recall. Sanji found that action adorable and turned away, unless he wanted to ruin breakfast with a nosebleed. 

"Oh, it was some kind of soup. I can't remember what it was called, but it was really good." 

 

While the others were still in bed, (Y/n) sat on one of the counters, kicking her legs as she spoke with Sanji about everything and nothing. Anything that came to mind. She just really liked spending time with him. 

"You know, my brother says you're a pain in the ass, but I think you're actually really cool! Even though you act weird around girls, it's kind of funny." She snickered and took another bite of the sample Sanji had given her of breakfast. 

"Actually," She started speaking before Sanji could even find a reply to her comment. "All of you are pretty cool. I wish I didn't have to leave. But I can't just stay here. I have to keep training. I might never be the greatest swordsman but I will definitely be a great one!" 

It broke Sanji's heart a little. The friendly girl that she was spent so much time alone. She travelled alone and the only people she ever saw were marines or pirates that she fought. She deserved real nakama, like they had here. But he wasn't Luffy. He couldn't just offer her a place with them. 

"Well," He checked on the food before setting it to simmer. He turned to look at her, leaning against the opposite counter. "You'd be surprised how much you'd improved by having nakama. You don't just fight for yourself anymore. You fight for them, too. Having nakama made the marimo the strong individual he is. Don't tell him I said that though." 

She smiled bitterly and stopped kicking her feet. "I would love to have nakama, but I've never really found anywhere I fit other than with the dojo that Zoro and I were at when we were younger. And, here of course. I love being here." 

"Join my crew!" 

Both of them jumped, (Y/n) almost falling off the counter only to be steadied by Sanji. His arms holding onto hers while she pressed her hands to his chest to keep from falling into him. 

"What?" She asked, turning to look at Luffy. He just smiled and bounced up to her, pulling her from Sanji. 

"Zoro and I were talking all night! I want you to join my crew! Be my nakama!" It didn't take long for her to say yes, she just had to get through all the tears first. 

 

Sanji watched her be spun around by Luffy, the celebration of a new nakama lasting hours. Brook was playing a lovely melody on his violin and Luffy just couldn't help but pull their new nakama into a dance. Though he wasn't very good, she had great footwork and managed to salvage it. 

Sanji laughed, setting another mountain of food for the others to dig into. He couldn't spend all his time staring at her or he'd never be able to keep up with the crew's appetite. 

"Hey, cook, come here." 

Zoro's voice didn't sound angry or upset, just normal Zoro. So Sanji was hoping maybe he wouldn't get an earful for staring so plainly at his sister. Sanji stood by the swordsman, both of them watching over the crew. Sanji lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves before Zoro started speaking. 

"She's never looked this happy before." Zoro admitted. Below them, (Y/n) was now being twirled around with Usopp, trying to out dance Franky and Luffy, who were losing by a long shot. Just seeing all of them interact together made Zoro feel almost whole. He was missing one person, but that ache had eased over the years. 

"She looks happiest spending time with you, though. I've seen how she looks at you." 

As if knowing they were talking about her, (Y/n) looked up and waved at the two of them. Sanji waved back weakly and Zoro just nodded his head, watching how his sister was pulled away by Franky. 

"Don't hurt her. I trust you with my life, but that is my sister's heart. It's a little more fragile." 

 

Once her face was flushed from all the dancing and she couldn't take it anymore, she stepped up to where Sanji was still standing. Zoro had gone off to sit with Chopper, but Sanji had a lot to think about. So he took out another cigarette and almost choked on it when she slid up next to him. She leaned on the railing with him, just taking in the sight of everyone having a good time on the deck. 

"It's amazing. I've never had something like this before." She spoke so softly that Sanji was worried her words would be carried away with the wind. But he heard her clearly and understood the sentiment. 

"Well, we're really glad to have you, if our captain celebrating like an idiot means anything." She laughed, turning to look at Sanji. 

"And how do you feel about me being here now?" The way she was staring into his eyes, searching for something that Sanji knew he was looking for in hers. He forgot there were others even around. He just leaned down and kissed her. 

He didn't realize the music stopped, or that everyone was looking at them until he pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at him with a dazed look when he heard a cough from the deck below. 

They both turned and while she was embarrassed and looking between all the others, Sanji was just looking at a very unimpressed Zoro. He had an eyebrow raised and was looking between the two before he grinned. 

"Damn Cook, she's only been here two days!" Zoro joked and the others erupted with laughter, everything going back to normal. 

Not really normal, since her hand slipped into his and squeezed tightly. But he was much happier like this. Looking at the happiness on her face and the blush rising on her cheeks, he had a wave of love wash over him for the little swordswoman. He was going to do everything he could to keep her happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one just did not want to be written...


End file.
